headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Red Dawn
"Red Dawn" is the fifth episode of season nine of the television series American Horror Story. This season carries the subtitle banner of "1984". It is the ninety-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton with a script written by Dan Dworkin. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 16th, 2019 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "AHS: Red Dawn" redirects to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 9ATS05. * This episode had a viewership of 1.085 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is 0.208 less than the previous episode. It has the lowest first run broadcast viewership of the season up unto this point. It rated 0.5% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Matthew Morrison is credited in this episode, but the character of Trevor Kirchner does not make an appearance. This is the first episode this season that the character doesn't appear in. Trevor Kirchner was killed by Margaret Booth in "True Killers". * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton, and her first episode from season nine of the series. She previously directed the "Boy Wonder" episode from season eight. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Dan Dworkin, who is also a consulting producer on the series. * This is the first work in the horror genre for actor Joseph Winford Warren. * This is the first appearance of David Chambers, who is the father of Donna Chambers. He appears as a living being in flashback, and as a vision in the 1984 timeline. To be clear, he is likely not a ghost as he was not killed at Camp Redwood. * David Chambers is now the fourth serial killer introduced in this season following Richard Ramirez, Benjamin Richter, and Margaret Booth. * The bound victim of David Chambers in the flashback scene is played by actress Alyma Dorsey. She is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Tim Russ is best known for playing the role of Vulcan science officer Tuvok on the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. He has also played Doctor Chowodury on the episodes of the DC Universe streaming series Swamp Thing. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1984 war drama film Red Dawn, which was released shortly after the events of this season. The movie was re-made in 2012. The title could also refer to "Red" being the color of blood, as well as the approaching dawn, as the main characters try to get out of the camp. * While telling her story to Ray Powell's ghost, Brooke Thompson talks about meeting Joey Cavanaugh when she was a child in elementary school. Joseph Cavanaugh and Brooke Thompson were nearly married in 1983 until Joey went nuts, killed his best man, Brooke's father, and then himself as chronicled in "Mr. Jingles". * Richard Ramirez poses the question to the dying Benjamin Richter, "Do you accept Satan as your master?" This is a rewording of the Christian phrase, "Do you accept Jesus as your personal savior?" * Montana Duke speaks the line, "There is no Montana, only Zuul!" This is a rewording of "There is no Dana, only Zuul", as spoken by a demonic entity through the body of Sigourney Weaver's character in the 1984 comedy film Ghostbusters. * Ray Powell is now revealed to be a ghost in this episode. He was beheaded by Benjamin Richter at the end of "Slashdance". Body Count # David Chambers - Stabs himself in the neck in flashback. # Chet Clancy - Beaten with oar by Margaret Booth and then pushed into lake to drown. # Benjamin Richter - Shot by Xavier Plympton with a bow and arrow. Resurrected. # Xavier Plympton - Stabbed in the abdomen by Margaret Booth. # Montana Duke - Stabbed in the chest repeatedly by Brooke Thompson. # Police officer - Shot and killed by Montana Duke. Quotes * Bus driver: Here we are at Camp Redwood. Are you all ready for a fun summer? .... * Richard Ramirez: Do you accept Satan as your master? .... * Xavier Plympton: I have breathed the fire of a thousand white-hot suns! .... * Brooke Thompson: Is everyone in this whole fucking place dead? See also External Links * * * * "Red Dawn" at Wikipedia * * * *